lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Caedmon
funny to see caedmon on the pc asking if he could use a Rhongomynad , after having a buer dominus Does he still Heaven's Door? :No. Heaven's Door requires Caedmon to be equipped with the Buer Dominus since the WA is linked to the weapon. Zephyr 18:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) PC Bonus Stats I fixed up bonus stats for PC, they aren't a set gain, they are a percentage so I expressed them way. + 1 = 5%, + 2 = 10%, etc. I think this is the right way to express them since they aren't static. Mikeyakame 10:49, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Makes sense, although it can't be those percentages. My Caedmon with 60 str, 51 int and 34 spd got +5, +4 and +3 respectively as his bonus stats. If the game uses standard rounding (>=.5 = 1 | <.5 = 0), then a 7.4-8.8% bonus fits with the stats I got (with 8% being the most logical choice following the +1,+2,+3,+4,+5 approach to stat ups (see Effect)). Keeper32 11:19, 1 June 2009 (UTC), Keeper32 11:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Its possible, I went off the assumption 50% is max any accessory can give, so it made sense that +1 = 5%, +10 = 50%. Now I know there is some rounding done, but I believe the rounding is done from the nearest 10 in the range, ie. 30-39 @ 5% (+1) = 1.5 -> 2, 40-59 @ 5% = 2, 50-59 @ 5% = 2.5 -> 3, and so on. So 54 @ +2 (10%) = 50 / 20 = 2.5 * 2 (10%) = 5, 54 + 5 = 59. Would be a + 2 parameter bonus with 54 starting. Does that make sense? Mikeyakame 14:09, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Even if you do that though, the numbers still don't add up. You'd still just be adding 10%. With 60 str and a +2 modifier (10%) it would still amount to +6, and not +5, regardless of rounding. It would probably work for HP parameter bonusses though! It makes sense in my mind that a HP bonus would use the same format as HP accesories (5%, 10%, 15% etc.) and bonusses to other stats would use the stat up values (3%, 5%, 8%, 10%, 15%). That might be worth checking out. Keeper32 14:44, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I'm removing the numbers whenever I come across because I don't think that we will be able to figure out the formula. I believe the current stats or better how close you are to the max for this character play into it. Therefore let's just say he gets a bonus on this stats but without precise numbers. It might still be worth to collect them on the talk pages, maybe one can find a pattern when more data is available. - Merthos 16:41, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I've also tracked for Violet and Gabriel so far (damn for not doing it with Baulson and Leshau!), and as far as stats go they fit with a 3% (+1) bonus to Int and Spd respectively. I'm definately going to keep tracking this. Need to find some good guinea pig leaders... Keeper32 17:27, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I just had Caedmon upgrade, I think I might have figured out part of the upgrade. First, he only has an HP and an AP accessory equiped. His STR/INT/SPD went from 59/37/27 to 60/41/29. I couldn't figure out why all my stat gain went to int, instead of STR, like others here. Then I counted up his learned skills...giving 1 point for each starting level, and 5 for a V level. He had 9 points for all combat, 26 for all mystic, and 12 for all item. If you divide each by 6, and then round down you get the bonuses +1/+4/+2. Seattlebrian 14:01, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I also counted the total number of skills that he had in each. 4 combat, 10 mystic, 5 item. But, that doesn't seem to work out as good. It might actually be based off the "hidden" number of times you actually use combat/mystic/item on which your skills are based. Good luck figuring out a way to put this in the wiki though. Seattlebrian 14:09, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Caedmon Weapon Upgrade Today, I was hunting for items my Emmy and as soon as I hit BR79 and went to town, Caedmon upgraded from Ose Dominus to Buer. I "have not" hunted for Brynhilder husk but I do have 1 in my components list. Did he clone it or did he buy it? If cloned, then I pretty much guess that they clone items from inventory when BR goes up even if by 1. I also lost my +2 so I guess it was an illegal upgrade. Just a hunch.--Zelmaya (talk) 18:20, March 4, 2013 (UTC) : He more than likely bought it with his own money. Units don't clone items unless you've obtained them from a harvest, treasure or split. All other instances, they will either attempt to seize from a battle or purchase after entering a town area. The game seems to check if a unit can buy, clone or upgrade something every time you enter a town, so it's not uncommon to see random items suddenly pop up in a unit's inventory if they have enough money to buy them, provided you have sufficient story progress. : And yes, you can't legally upgrade the Ose Dominus to the Buer. The only upgrade path it has is to the Buer Dominus. Zephyr (talk) 01:25, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Caedmon's hit rate Not sure if it's his overall hit rate or just the Scattered Petals art. But now I notice that whenever I use that art on a strong boss, it misses like 50% of the time. Evasion rate is quite clear to see, then I wonder which factors determine hit rate? Is it also SPD? Or is it character's hard code? Or each art has a certain hit rate?--Punkaiser (talk) 04:41, March 16, 2013 (UTC) * I believe the "miss" rate is based on enemy's evasion, and possibly related to Morale bar and weapon usage. The Scattered Petals art has nothing to do it, I've seen Ceadmon failing to hit an enemy while using Nimble Focus Strike as well. --DarkKanda (talk) 15:12, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Not the case, dude. When I said he missed too often, I was comparing him with other characters AND AGAINST the same enemy, unless the enemies could alternate their eva rate every turn. If you notice that he misses alot with Focus Strike, then I'd assume Caedmon's got a problem with his hit rate.--Punkaiser (talk) 01:54, October 5, 2013 (UTC) : No, I didn't say he misses "a lot", but rather that he can miss hitting an enemy while using combat arts other than Scattered Petals, such as Focus Strike. : Caedmon's (and not only Caedmon's) hit rate is probably related to how often he uses weapon/combat arts Vs mystic attacks. In my current play-through, for example, I have him using mostly combat arts, as I try to level them up fast, and I have noticed he rarely misses - compared to a previous game that I was leveling his mystic arts, but his hitting rate when using weapons suffered. --DarkKanda (talk) 08:28, October 11, 2013 (UTC) He still misses a lot on my playthrough where no one uses Mystic Arts, only Combat Arts and healing. I got him as early as I can :^Same here, I always use the minimal amount of MYS arts for him, barely enough to get his ultimate class. But there I still have to complain about his accuracy.-- 03:21, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :: His hit rate improves along with his combat arts. When he will be able to use Peerless Scattered Petals his hit rate won't be a problem. The problem at that point will be the cost for using the art. Also, I believe his hit rate, apart from enemy's evasion, depends also on whether he attacks an enemy unit or a union. ::The Combat Arts page and its Talk page give an idea on how combat arts work. The higher rank a combat art is the higher the hit rate is. --DarkKanda (talk) 22:32, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I hope I'm not the only one who can't see obvious things, but can you please quote for me the part that mention "higher the rank means higher the accuracy"? I'm perhaps having observation biased but Scattered petals is definitely not any more accurate than other Dual TH arts-- 14:34, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :: That was my mistake, sorry for the confusion. That part about "the higher rank a combat art is the higher the hit rate gets" was based on my observation in the game, I didn't mean it is mentioned on the Combat Arts page. I am sure, though, I have read it, either here on the Wiki or at the GameFAQs board. We could ask Zephyr135 about it. http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zephyr135 ::Peerless Scattered Petals was mentioned as an example and in comparison to let's say Nimble Scattered Petals, and not in comparison to other Dual Two-Handed arts. --DarkKanda (talk) 22:33, October 28, 2013 (UTC) To my knowledge, power or technique modifier only affect damage dealt and art initiation(speed), I never heard/read anything about accuracy alteration from those modifiers. If it was true, the admins (or someone else) would have stated or at least have discussed about it.--Punkaiser (talk) 02:19, October 31, 2013 (UTC) : I don't think I've ever mentioned anything about accuracy... Maybe that a few arts have a perfect hit rate, but that's about it. It's likely that morale has a factor, but some arts seem to have terrible accuracy regardless (seems to be the Rank S/SS arts). Zephyr (talk) 17:43, November 20, 2013 (UTC)